


Just a little while longer.

by Lkcsi



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie: Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkcsi/pseuds/Lkcsi
Summary: "He had braced himself for a yelling session and an extended lecture, but he had not anticipated the silent tears welling up in those eyes like he had just been told his dreams for the world were never going to come true. It was a complete surprise to him. The blond never acted like this at all.Yuri just wanted to kick himself when Flynn wiped his eyes with the end of his sleeve and then sniffled."Short oneshot. Prompt: What could make Flynn cry?
Relationships: Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Just a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a year-old ficlet I actually forgot about until today. I don't remember exactly what happened, but I think I wrote this after I just watched First Strike. Enjoy this while I touch up other forgotten fics as well (actually, I'm just playing Tales of Crestoria).

The squeak of the hinges of the door when it opened then closed. The click of the doorknob. The thuds of the footsteps.

Then a sigh as tension is released behind the safety of privacy.

Yuri cocked his head and waved the piece of parchment, catching his recently-arrived roommate's attention.

"Flynn. Can you help me out with the paperwork?"

"Paperwork?" Flynn raised a brow. "Never fancied you as someone who does that kind of thing. That's usually my job."

"It's a letter of resignation. I'm resigning from the Knights. Need some help deciding what to say, and you know me."

Flynn froze on the spot, and the way his baby blue eyes widened crushed Yuri's heart. Rarely would he react like that. It was the complete opposite of what he had expected before he told him. He had braced himself for a yelling session and an extended lecture, but he had not anticipated the silent tears welling up in those eyes like he had just been told his dreams for the world were never going to come true. It was a complete surprise to him. The blond _never_ acted like this at all.

Yuri just wanted to kick himself when Flynn wiped his eyes with the end of his sleeve and then sniffled. And there was nothing he hated seeing more than his usually blockheaded best friend start crying, like he had when their captain died, or when his mother died.

_Wow, that was some good timing,_ Yuri chided himself.

In hindsight he could have waited patiently until Flynn was a hundred percent emotionally okay. Or he could have bothered to check on him since maybe he got yelled at again by the Commandant's posse. Fucking sycophants for Alexei. Humiliating Flynn? Low move. Hypothetically humiliating him more? Flynn could hold his poker face, but the minute he steps into the bedroom, he could break down at any moment. To that, Yuri decided, he would have to stab a few people with hatpins.

"Hey, hey." He stood up and hurried to Flynn to pull him to sit at the foot of his bed. "You should sit down-"

"First, Niren dies," he hiccuped before lifting his gaze up to glare at Yuri, "then you're just going to leave me?"

"I'm- I'm not leaving _you_." Even with Flynn's sudden sad hostility he opted to sit beside him with barely any space between them.

"We were supposed to change the world together! Why can't you stay and keep your promise to me?!"

Crying and lecturing at the same time, the best combination. Great. Just great. "I'm not abandoning our dreams, Flynn. I just can't reach it while I'm with the Knights."

"But you have me. I'm here."

"I do. But..." Yuri paused, because if he blurted out the truth, that Flynn wasn't enough because he was just one good person compared to the multitudes of corrupt shitstains, it would aggravate him even more. He knew exactly how once he snapped, he was a force of nature if nudged the wrong way, and he couldn't exactly afford fighting him because it would just feel like kicking a kid in the shin and slapping his face successively. "I just feel like it's not the place for me." He said it carefully and softly, and then watched him for cues. Was he going to start nagging? Descend further into this rut? Still, he continued rubbing his back in circles while Flynn rubbed his eyes and clenched his teeth, sobbing quietly in the closed space of their shared barracks room.

"I... I know," Flynn finally croaked after an extended moment of silence, "since you just... aren't knight material."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I'm not made for this stuff."

He put his hands down on his lap, blinking away the tears and breathing in deeply. "I'm sorry I dragged you here to the Knights..."

"Hey. It was fun while it lasted." Yuri offered his friend a nice little smile, and then cupped his cheek to rub away tear trails. "I'm not leaving 'cause I hate all of you. You're all cool and great."

"It'll... just be lonely without you," Flynn admitted, his gaze soft and pleading. "There's no one here I trust as much as I trust you."

"C'mon. You're a really nice guy. You'll make other friends here. I'm not your only friend, y'know. The twins, and the other guys, they're not gonna suddenly hate you when I leave."

"That's not my problem." His fists curled on his lap.

Yuri sighed, and pulled Flynn's head to rest on his shoulder. Flynn relented without resistance and then hummed contentedly when he felt fingers rake through his hair and rub his scalp. Their arms wrapped around each other a little while later. Yuri went down from hair to back, then moving towards the shoulder and arm to smoothen the wrinkles on the blue dress uniform Flynn still wore.

"... I love you, Yuri."

"Love you, too," he whispered back as he kissed tousled blond hair. "I don't want to leave you here too, but it's the only way for me."

"What'll you do when you leave?"

He shrugged slightly. "Dunno yet. But while I'm finding out, I'll cheer you on. Is that a deal?"

Flynn didn't answer that, just inhaled and exhaled audibly. His arms tightened around Yuri before they slackened. "I'm sorry for getting emotional. It wasn't appropriate."

"Did anything happen today I didn't know about?"

Shaking his head, he said, "Not much. I just... it's my dad. I've been thinking so much about Niren... what Garista said about my dad... it's eating at me."

Yuri patted Flynn's back, not really knowing how to reply to that.

"And then you're resigning. We might not see each other for a very long time, too."

"I'm not gonna die, you know. I'll just ride back to Zaphias and stay there like a good boy."

There came a thick sound from Flynn that sounded halfway between a snicker and a sob. "You're never a 'good boy'."

"That's the spirit. Just don't worry about me. I'm not going to die, I'll just be in the Lower Quarter as usual. Want me to write some letters to you?"

"That would be nice."

Yuri ruffled Flynn's hair while grinning. "Then I'll be writing 'em for you. Make sure you send postcards in your knight journey."

Flynn finally cracked a smile. "Okay. I'll do that."

He tilted the blond's face up and kissed his lips for a second. "You know, I think I'll stay for a while longer. For you. Just stop crying, okay? I'll go when you're ready to face the world again."

Flynn nodded, and kissed back.


End file.
